


Warm by the Fire

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. Lots of naked bums. They'd better hope the door is locked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> **Prompt:**[](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/) _[23 - D. Gray-man] Allen/Lenalee/Lavi: girl in the middle – snowed in but the fire feels nice_    
> I was getting very frustrated with how it was coming out and making things harder for myself. @_@ It ended up being a full month late.


End file.
